


No Hands

by KIYOOminx



Series: MCYT SHORT HC's/Scenarios [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, TikTok, Tongues, nsfw implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIYOOminx/pseuds/KIYOOminx
Summary: "Write your name using your tongue challenge" on tiktok, but it's with Dream.
Relationships: Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)/You, Dream x Reader - Relationship
Series: MCYT SHORT HC's/Scenarios [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122860
Kudos: 73





	No Hands

**Author's Note:**

> mini hc/scenario series for my brain itches... of course I started with this

The song "No Hands" kept replaying from your shared bedroom. Being the TikTok fanatic you are, you knew it could mean one out of two things. Clay was either watching the dance people made up to the song, or he could be watching the slightly less popular trend: write your name using only your tongue.

Legs crossing in further as your brain began running through many unholy thoughts. You knew that his tongue was good-- very good, but you'd never seen it at work (who could blame you? The pleasure was far too great to focus). As if he knew what was happening within your brain, Clay entered the room which seemed to be filled with torrid air.

"What's happening here?"

"Nothing," not convincing enough.

"Surely there's something up with your legs being _this_ crossed," the smirk on his face was made audible.

"Have you seen that TikTok trend?"

"The dance?"

"No. The one where you write your name using only your tongue."

"I see," digging into his pocket, Clay pulled out his phone. Setting the camera up in front of you two, he clicked on the audio to record.

Placing his pointer finger and middle finger between his lips, leaving enough space between them, the audio started playing. Tongue flicking out to swirl and dip effortlessly as the audio muffles itself in the background. His eyes bore down on yours as his tongue effortlessly glided, printing "Clay" in the air. 

In the final moments of the song, he grabbed your chin and pulled you in prematurely into a greedy kiss; his tongue slipped its way into your mouth. It now seemed to crave work somewhere other than the air between his fingers. 


End file.
